Why
by Royal Detective
Summary: One-Shot! Ener wonder why Cedric HAD to wear that yellow Ribbon? (Dedicated to AquaTurqoise) Please Read and Review!


**A/N: **Hey everyone, I'm going to try writing a story with a different series, this is dedicated to a really good friend who writes awesome stories! AquaTurqoise! Hope you enjoy it! Also, please go easy on me, this my fist Sofia the First Story! This story takes place after "Tea for Too Many"

**Disclaimer:** I have never or will ever own Sofia the First. If I did Cedric would show up in every episode!

**_Sofia the First: Why?_**

Silence was in the room as Cedric concentrate on a color changing potion he was about to finally finish. It had taken him all day to gather ingredients and coming back to the castle to work on it. Now after a few more hours of boiling the potion would be finished.

The tired sorcerer sat in a chair at his desk and sighed in exhaustion. He hoped no one would come barging in here, if they did they would mess up his work making the potion to explode, leaving many upon many colors all over his workshop. Cedric did not feel like doing it all over again. Lucky for the him hardly anyone came in here except for …

Out of nowhere a familiar knock came to the door making Cedric frown as the very person he was about mention enter. "Oh, Mr. Cedric!" Princess Sofia yelled as she closed the door making the color changing potion explode making many colors cover the workshop including Cedric!

After looking at the mess Cedric dropped his head on his desk. With a smile on her face she asked "What are you doing?" The man turned his head to her. This child had so far drove him crazy for two years yet she was his friend even though he wouldn't admit it.

Finally speaking he said"I was working on color changing potion until you made it explode." When he lifted his head up, he picked up his wand to turn his workshop back to normal. As he did this Sofia then became sad, she didn't mean to mess up his work. After the spell Cedric pronounced made the workshop turn back to normal the upset sorcerer turned to the girl waiting to hear why she came up here for.

Sofia lifted her head and apologized "I'm sorry, I just came to thank you for helping me with my tea party today." Cedric didn't quite understand, all he did that was helpful twas wearing that yellow bow that made everyone laugh at him. He wondered why that happened? After a minute of thinking why he remembered how it happened.

_As Cedric watched the tables fly away he heard someone ask or command him to bring them back. When he said he couldn't he watched Sofia talk to her mother and saw her face brightened up. As he listened to her ideas about leaving yellow bows that lead to her favorite place he heard Bailleywick say that they would all help but he didn't want no part in it._

_ "Good luck with your plan, I'm going back to my workshop." he said and started to leave but Amber stopped him. "Oh no you don't Cedric, it's your fault we're in this mess and I command you to help Sofia by wearing this yellow Bow!"_

He remembered all right but guessed he could laugh at that later. "Forget it Princess Sofia." The young Princess shook her head and said "Oh I won't forget it because it turned out to be fun day but I'm just glad I won't have to do another tea party again."

Thais news made the sorcerer glad as well. "Although there is an Easter party I may have to throw maybe you could come and also maybe help?" the girl asked with the smile on her face. Cedric's eyes began to get big making Sofia to giggle.

After coming out his imagination of what could happen he smiled and said " Why don't you go see if Bailleywick can help you this time, he's an excellent planner I have to work on that potion that needs all my attention" Sofia nodded in agreement and left.

Once the Princess excited with door shutting behind her Wormwood squawked a few times with a smirk on his face. Seeing the laughing bird Cedric said "Oh shut it Wormy unless you want "help" with her Easter party. The raven then became silent making Cedric to smirk back "Now I won't have to wear a pink bow." he muttered to himself as locked the door for the night.

**A:N:** How was my first Sofia story? I hoped it made you guys laughed. Aquaturqoise, I hoped you enjoyed this fic even though it's not a friendship story but think about it this way you could say that "Yellow Ribbon Cedric" is a "Gift" For a thanks as well as an early "Christmas Present"


End file.
